


Friends?

by captainsloki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Other, Peter Parker - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsloki/pseuds/captainsloki
Summary: Peter makes an unexpected friend.





	Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo guys. i havent posted in forever wow. so this idea has been in my head forever and i wrote it down really quickly- it's not my best work so keep that in mind. I want to build off of this idea tbh so expect more works like this!!! also this takes place in a world where steve, tony, and bucky are on good terms. enjoy!!! also i know this is pretty short, i'll be adding longer stories soon!!!

“Tony asked us to watch the kid” Steve said as he put the finishing touches on the guest room which he prepared for none other than Peter Parker. Tony had come around last week, asking Steve and Bucky to watch Peter while his aunt was out of town. Tony wanted Happy or someone else to watch him, but he knew Peter would refuse and complain that he was being treated like a kid. So Tony came up with this elaborate lie that he was getting trained by Cap and Bucky.  
Steve knew for the entire week that Peter was coming to visit but he chose to keep that from Bucky until it was impossible to hide it. It’s not that Bucky didn't like Peter, although he didn't love him. It was that he was very selective on who he was comfortable with-Tony only recently made that list. Bucky still had a lot to deal with and the last thing he needed was some fifteen year old running around his Brooklyn apartment.  


“Why am I only finding out about this now? The kid lives in Queens, he could just take the N train if he wanted to train with us” Bucky grumbled and crossed his arm as he sat on the freshly made bed, causing Steve to groan.  


“We aren't actually training him Buck, Tony just wants us to keep him out of trouble. I’m sure it won’t be that bad.” Steve explained before his attention was drawn to a weak knock on the door.  


“C’mon Peter, just like we practiced. A strong knock. We have to be confident” Peter whispered to himself as he knocked on the thick door that separated Steve and Bucky’s apartment from the hallway. He was excited to train with Steve, it would be good for him to learn some hand-to-hand combat. He couldn't always rely on his suit.  


“C’mon in kid” Steve smiled as he gestured for Peter to step in. Their apartment wasn't the fanciest, it definitely wasn't owned by Tony Stark. But it had a comfy, homey vibe to it which Peter appreciated. Peter loved Mr. Stark but sometimes he felt a bit out of place in the fast paced world that Tony lived in. Although he didn't know Steve and Bucky well, he felt comfortable with them.  


“So when do we start training Cap? Or do I call you Steve? Mr. Rogers?” Peter said, he suddenly felt his nerves rise in him. This just wasn't anyone he was talking to-it was freakin’ Captain America.  


“Whatever you like, it doesn't matter to me” Steve said with a shrug and led Peter to what would be his room for the upcoming week. “Bathroom is down the hall to the left and my and Bucky’s room is to the right” Steve explained. Steve didn't want to admit it but he was kind of excited to have Peter around for the week. He knew he had to do whatever was needed to make up for what he did to Tony but he also had to admit that the kid had some major skill. And once Bucky got past the small phase of not liking Peter, Steve knew they’d get along.  


For the next few days Bucky spent most of his time out at the park or in his room. Again, it wasn't like he hated Peter, he just didn't feel comfortable. He did pretty well at avoiding Peter, until Steve went out to run some errands. Bucky was stuck in the apartment with Peter.  


“Hi Mr. Barnes” Peter said as he sat next to Bucky, who’s metal arm was closest to Peter.  


“Call me Bucky” he mumbled and focused his eyes on the TV. Bucky wasn't sure what was playing but he was glad it was on, it helped relief some of the tension. “What even is this?” he grumbled as he gestured to the screen.  


“A documentary about the World’s Fair. Back in the 40’s they had some really cool stuff there, and it took place in Queens. That’s where I live” Peter said excitedly, though he stuttered on a few words.  


“I know, I was there.” Bucky said, feeling a bit calmer now. He always had an affinity for technology and science, though he didn't have much time to embrace it due to his circumstances. He remembers the day vividly. He had dragged Steve out on a double date to the World’s Fair. He didn't care much for the girls, his attention was focused on the ‘out of this world’ inventions. There were hovering cars, and machines that were straight out of a science fiction novel. Bucky found relief in these ideas, they took him to another world where things were better, where he was always happy, and where he wasn't ashamed of his past. That was also the day he realized he was in love with Steve. He and Steve often spoke about the World’s Fair. They both recall the enchanting atmosphere, nothing felt real at the World’s Fair. That’s probably why they were both able to let go and embrace their feelings for one another.  


“Really? That’s so cool Bucky! What was it like?” Peter asked as he sat up a bit straighter. Everyone knew Peter loved science. Hell he went to a science high school. Peter thought of science as an escape too. He wasn't necessarily the coolest kid in school so science and inventing brought him comfort. He was able to let go of the bullies and that status quo and just immerse himself into creating something. And, after he created something he always felt better. He felt like he was here for a reason, he felt like he could actually do something worth while.  


“It’s hard to put into words. Magical, would be a good way to describe it. It was like Disney World but for the nerds.”Bucky said with a chuckle. He enjoyed seeing Peter get so happy about science. He only ever saw one other person get that excited about science, Tony. But Bucky really couldn't bond with Tony at the current time. Maybe hanging out with Peter wasn't so bad after all.  
They sat there talking for hours. Bucky mentioned that he got to test out a new hoverboard at the Fair and Peter talked about how he always wanted to build one. They arranged for them to actually make one. They were both very smart guys, there was no doubt that they couldn't get it done.  


“Let’s go pick up the supplies, you’ll be here all week so we can totally get it done.” Bucky began, “Let’s see we’ll need a blow torch, some scrap metal-” He continued. “Don’t forget the battery and the electromagnets” Peter said excitedly as he grabbed a sheet of looseleaf from the table and began listing the supplies before he got up and followed Bucky out the door.  


When Steve got back from his errands, which really was just a meeting with some of Tony’s ‘people,’ he noticed Peter nor Bucky was anywhere to be found. They weren't in the living room or the bedrooms. Steve heard a loud bang from the spare room toward the back of the apartment.  


“Crap!” Peter groaned as the battery failed for the third time.  


“Don’t worry bud, we’ll get it” Bucky said as he removed the welding mask from his face. Both of their attentions were drawn to the doorway once Steve cleared his throat.  


“You guys need a hand?” Steve chuckled as he took a step closer to the board they were building.  


“Yeah, help Peter with the battery” Bucky said before kissing Steve’s cheek quickly and tossing him a pair of gloves.


End file.
